Robert Egen
Robert Egen is the lord of House Egen of Harrenhal. History Robert Egen was born the firstborn son of five children to Lord Gwayne Egen and Lady Addysen Bracken of Harrenhal. His father Gwayne had won the castle of Harrenhal in the great tourney held after the first War of Reclamation and the extinction of House Grey. Robert was always a curious child, interested in Harrenhal and the history of the Riverlands. Many days were spent walking through the massive castle with a journal attempting to come up with a way to siege the castle. Sketches of impossibly large siege towers and battering rams the size of warships littered the journal, leading to a lifelong love of engineering siege equipment. Robert also enjoyed the company of those that were less than noble, spending many years of his adolescence in Harrentown. He fathered a bastard with Catelyn, a whore from Harrentown in 365, quickly acknowledging the boy and naming him Robyn. His father refused to allow him to bring Catelyn into the castle. When the Dragon invaded the Vale in 368, Lord Gwayne and Robert were quick to respond, marching their men to the Crossroads and prepared to move into the Vale. They were held up by Lord Tully, who refused to march without the King’s orders which threw Lord Gwayne into a rage. While Robert was sympathetic to the Valemen, he understood that they needed all the forces they could to stop the Targaryens. Their march to Wickenden was uneventful as they fought tooth and nail to dislodge the Targaryen forces from the Vale. The forces of Harrenhal took up position at Gulltown, as part of the blockades of Tully’s army, eventually aiding in recapturing the city and moving to Ironoaks. News of the fleeing of the dragon was met with relief until word reached them that The Iron Throne had taken Maidenpool. Robert’s brother Alesander was in command at Harrenhal and had mustered the remaining men to the castle and ordered the fields harvested or burned. Lord Frey arrived and their army bolstered Harrenhal after the first battle of Maidenpool. Lord Gwayne rode with King Stark into the Riverlands and attacked the Reach army on the banks of the Red Fork. In the chaos of the battle, Lord Gwayne was slain by a Reachman man at arms and Robert took up command of the Harrenhal forces and lead the retreat back to Harrenhal and eventually rejoined the Riverlands army at Darry only to retreat again following the attack from Martell and Celtigar. At the battle of the God’s Eye, Robert’s knowledge of the area let the Kingdom of the North plan the perfect trap for the southerners, as he tactically plotted the best place to intercept and attack their forces knowing the reinforcements were on the way. The final battle of the war earned the new Lord of Harrenhal some respect as his leadership during the battle was noted as he held the line against the onslaught of the Iron Throne, the banners of Harrenhal becoming a sight of fear for those thrown against them in the three long days of slaughter. Finally there was peace. Albeit an uneasy one. Moving quickly to secure his line, he arranged a marriage with Lady Alyssa Blackwood, much to the anger of his mother. There was no much love between the two, but there was a respect between them. The two were graced with a daughter in 373, naming her Marissa. For now, Robert continues to look South, wondering when the Iron Throne will return. It was not a question of if but a question of when. Category:Kingdom of Winter Category:The Riverlands Category:House Egen Category:Character